


Heaven and Earth (and other drabbles)

by airamcg



Series: 100-Word Drabbles [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100-word drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, anything i say here could spoil the drabbles so this is the only warning you'll get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: Steven stands at the beach, waves licking his feet. He has one hand tucked inside his pocket, the other held out before him.[a collection of 100-word drabbles]





	1. Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/gifts), [Swordtheguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordtheguy/gifts), [TheDoomkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoomkitten/gifts).



> "Characters are like geodes. If you want to see what they’re really made of, you must _break_ them." ([source](http://run-on-lightning.tumblr.com/post/146462844006/writing-tip-700))

The sun is setting. Multicolored specks twinkle in the horizon.

Steven stands at the beach, waves licking his feet. He has one hand tucked inside his pocket, the other held out before him.

The sun has set. The twinkling specks grow larger, brighter.

He widens his stance and summons his shield. His gem is the only light in the darkness.

The sun is gone. The Diamonds’ ships hover right in front of him.

Steven tightly grips the shards in his pocket, until his palm bleeds. He’s alone in this fight, but that’s okay.

He’ll be joining his family soon enough.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT from CompletelyDifferent: 
> 
> Steven. All his friends and family are gone.


	2. New Beginnings

Old age-- not the most glamourous way to go, but one with the least regrets. Supposedly.

He breathes his last; his gem falls from his withered body.

They bury him in the hill overlooking town, where _her_ moss blooms.

Before, they had lost her and they grieved. But _his_ existence gave them joy, life.

Now, they have lost him and they grieve once more. But at the back of their minds and in the depths of their hearts, there’s a niggling hope that maybe…

Maybe…

They wait for days, weeks, months.

Years.

Decades.

…Centuries.

Neither of them are coming back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT from Swordtheguy:
> 
> Steven passes away. Everyone gathers around the rose quartz gem eager for her to reform. But she never does...


	3. Floating

Pearl locks herself in her room, those first few weeks. She spends the whole time inside one of her fountains: sinking, floating, drowning...

It’s not crying if you don’t shed tears.

It’s not tears if you’re already immersed in water.

Thin, delicate fingers clutch around her shoulders and arms. Water embraces, but doesn’t hug. So, she hugs herself. No one else would.

No one else _could_ — not in the way she needs.

The feel of their last fusion still lingers underneath her skin, but...

Rose is gone.

 _Rainbow Quartz_ is gone.

Pearl is…

Delicately, she caresses her own gem, contemplating.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT from TheDoomkitten:
> 
> Pearl grieving a few days after Rose gives her gem to Steven.

**Author's Note:**

> ...because throwing sad headcanons and angsty prompts at each other is a thing friends do, apparently.


End file.
